


It can wait till later.

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doombots (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: The Avengers were outnumbered by the Doom bots so Peter was actually allowed to help out. When he gets injured during the battle, he figures it will be fine to wait and deal with it later. Nobody would need to find out about it... Because that always works out.Day 30: Wound Reveal / Ignoring An Injury
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Kudos: 51
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It can wait till later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I hope this one makes sense! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Peter slammed into the building hard enough to leave a dent before he slumped to the ground. Brushing the dust from his shoulder, he glared back at the doombot that had attacked him, just in time to see Captain America’s shield cutting straight through it. Scattering the parts below it in a heap of metal.

He grunted as he pulled himself to his feet again. His side was still aching from earlier when one of the bots had taken him by surprise and got in a swipe. His adrenaline was keeping him moving for the time being.

The Avengers were outnumbered by at least 50 to 1 which was why they even let Peter help out in the first place. He wasn’t going to sit out because he got cut. Besides, his spider healing would have it sorted by the time the fight was over anyway. Probably. Glancing down, he added some more webbing to his makeshift bandages when he saw a hint of red seeping through.

It would be fine.

“Spider-Man, you ok?” Captain America checked in through the comms. “Could use some back up if you’re available.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Peter rolled his shoulders out. “No problem Cap, I’m on my way.”

Quickly scanning the fight in front of him, he located Captain America before jumping back into the action.

xXxXxXx

Peter had been walking with Ned on their way to the subway after school when news of the doom bots attacking Manhattan had hit the news. It hadn’t taken him long to get into his suit, leave his bag where Ned would come get it and start swinging his way towards the fight.

It had only taken him 15 minutes before he was perched on a nearby building evaluating the action. The Avengers had arrived before him and had already started their attack. But anyone could see how outnumbered they were. Not that they couldn’t cope with it, but there would be a lot of civilian casualties if they didn’t accept his help.

Mr Stark had noticed him first, turning to gaze at him from where he hovered in the air shooting down the swarm of approaching doom bots.

“Underoos, I think this is a bit above your pay grade?”

“Mr Stark, I can help. C’mon you know you could use the extra numbers!” Peter tried really hard, but he could still hear a whine in his voice as he pleaded with his mentor.

He could hear Mr Starks sigh through the comms before he gave in, “Fine. Help clear out any civilians. Stay away from the danger, and if you get hurt you tell me. Got it?”

Smiling under his mask, he sent his mentor a mock salute, “Sir, yes sir.”

Before his mentor could make some no doubt witty comeback, he was swinging down into the chaos. Webbing up bots and directing the civilians outside of the danger zone.

Most New Yorkers had grown accustomed to random beings attacking the city and took it in their stride. Wandering in whatever direction they were guided with disgruntled expressions and complaining about the disruption to their day. It was the tourists that really needed the help. They would freak out, screaming and crying, until Peter would practically have to carry them to safety.

With the Polices arrival, the evacuation of the civilians went a lot quicker. So it wasn’t long before Peter could turn his focus to helping take down the bots.

The bots seemed to be multiplying.

Every time he took one down, he would turn to see 2 more approaching. He had never been so thankful for his spidey sense. He was running on pure adrenaline. Dodging when his senses screamed at him to move and attacking whenever he saw an opening. The chatter over the comms was kept to a minimum as everyone seemed to be struggling themselves.

At one point he moved just a second too late and one of the bots managed to slice his side. Twisting round, he managed to web the bot down before checking his side. He was met with a relatively large cut with blood pouring from it. He paused to catch his breath. He could feel a slight sting coming from it, but the adrenaline was still coursing through him.

This is probably the sort of thing that Mr Stark wanted to know about straight away. But looking around he could see the fight still wasn’t over. If they had to fight a man down, it would take them even longer and everyone was already tiring. He couldn’t risk the others getting injured because he decides to sit out after getting a minor cut.

“Underoos, you ok? You’ve not moved for a bit,” Mr Starks worried voice crackled through his comm.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine Mr Stark. Sorry was catching my breath,” he breathed. It wasn’t exactly a lie, just not the whole truth.

“Okay, well there is a swarm of bots trying to spread out to lower Manhattan if you could intercept them before they make it, it would be appreciated.”

“Will do.”

Sucking in a breath, he quickly webbed his side, creating a makeshift bandage. It was something he had been looking into the prospect of developing further in his weekly lab sessions. It could revolutionise field medicine, if he could mass produce an antiseptic version of his webbing that could be used in combat situations. Or the sort of trauma injuries that May sees daily at her work.

Once he was satisfied that his side was thoroughly bandaged, he quickly webbed his way over to the escaping doombots.

He had managed to get most of the down without any fuss, before the last of them managed to send him flying into a building.

xXxXxXx

Landing next to Captain America, Peter started to web up as many bots as he could. His reactions were starting to slow, but his spidey sense was still providing him enough notice to stay out of any serious danger.

It couldn’t have been more than half an hour later, when Captain America announced that they had got them all.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Peter crouched to sit back on a pile of rubble, pulling his mask off. Nobody was close enough to see his face and he relished in the feeling of the cool air washing over his face. Letting himself relax for a couple minutes before he started his swing back home to Queens.

He would need to remember and stop off by Neds on the way back, he had homework due to tomorrow. And Ned had an emergency first aid box in his room, that might come in handy. His side was really beginning to throb as his adrenaline started to fade.

The sound of repulsors drew his attention to the Iron Man suit landing a couple feet ahead of him. As soon as he had landed Mr Stark was retracting the helmet, analysing Peter’s face.

“Well done kid, we are heading back to the Tower for a debrief. You coming with? Pizza’s on the way,” his mentor smiled as he approached him.

The thought of pizza alone had his stomach rumbling, but if he went back to the Tower then FRIDAY would scan him and tell the man about his side. He didn’t want that to happen, besides right now the only thing he wanted to do was to sleep. The adrenaline drop was really hitting him hard. The sun was beginning to set behind the buildings. He didn’t want to think how long ago it was he got out of school.

“Uh, thanks Mr Stark, but I should probably just head home,” he spoke, sounding weary. “I’ve got some, uh, homework to do…” he trailed off at the mans unimpressed face.

Mr Stark continued to stare at him, raising his eyebrow in question of Peter’s admittedly lame excuse. What was Peter supposed to do? Confess that he had actually been hurt but decidedly to completely ignore his mentors order to tell him about it? The man would never let him near an Avengers battle again.

Sucking in a breath, Peter stood on shaky legs, decidedly ignoring the way the world had begun spinning with the movement. “Honestly Mr Stark, I have a tonne of homework due tomorrow and Ned and I were going to tackle it together tonight but obviously I got side-tracked. I’m just going to head to Neds and get it done before going home to sleep. I swear, I’m fine.”

Shooting his mentor a quick smile, he took a wobbly step forward before the pavement was rising to meet his face. Mr Starks arms caught him just before his head reached the ground.

“Woah kid, hey, you’re ok,” the man breathed, turning slightly to call for help through the comms. “FRIDAY, run a body scan, what’s wrong with him?”

Peter’s eyes widened at the words and he began shaking his head. Instantly regretting that decision as dark spots floated in his vision. Peter assumes that FRIDAY must have responded in Mr Starks earpiece when the mans eyes widened a fraction before his gaze slid down to Peter’s bloody side.

His mentors gentle hands began prodding at his wound, softly lifting the webbing to see the mess underneath. His mentor sucked in a breath as the webbing fell away. Shifting his position, Peter could see that the wound really hadn’t closed over at all during that fight. There was still blood pouring freely from the laceration. The sight alone was making him feel dizzy. Maybe it wasn’t just an adrenaline drop making him feel so tired.

Resting his head back against the ground, he noticed the other Avengers gathering round them. They all looked tense as Steve approached to evaluate his injury.

Peter watched as Mr Stark and Steve seemed to have an unspoken conversation before Steve gave a terse nod. The Iron Man suit quickly reformed around his mentor, and before he could question what was happening, he was being lifted in the metal arms and flown off. The air whipping across his face was making him slightly nauseous. It was different to when he is swinging and could control the movements.

They landed on the Towers balcony, but Mr Stark wouldn’t release his grip on Peter. Instead, he kept him in the bridal carry, until they reached the medbay, where Peter was promptly deposited onto a waiting gurney.

Peter kept sneaking glances at his mentor, from where he stood arms folded leaning against the wall beside the door. He looked mad. Peter could see the worry in his eyes though, anytime he caught the man watching him.

It didn’t take long for one of the doctors to sterilise his wound and give him a few dissolvable stitches. With a promise to keep the bandages dry and not overdo it for the next 24 hours, he was given the all-clear to leave the medbay.

Sliding off the gurney, he eyed his mentor warily as he approached him at the door. The man deserved an apology. And an explanation. But what could he say that wouldn’t make it worse?

“I’m sorry Mr Stark. It didn’t seem important earlier on and I guess with everything going on, I just… forgot?”

Mr Stark stared at him for a minute or so before apparently coming to a decision. Clapping him on the shoulder, he met his eyes, “I don’t care what’s going on, you need to tell me. If you get a papercut during a mission – tell me! If you can honestly say that you are ok to keep going then I will try my upmost to respect that, but we still need to know what condition you are in.”

Nodding Peter agreed with his mentor, “I guess I was just worried that if I told you, you would bench me and I knew I could still help. I really am sorry for not telling you.”

“I know you are Pete, and you’re not going to do it again?” his mentor raised an eyebrow in question, at Peters vigorous nod, he continued, “right, well after all that, I am definitely hungry, so there’s pizza upstairs. Afterwards, you can take a shower before I get Happy to drop you off at Teds house and you can get your _homework_ done then, ok?”

Smiling at his mentor, he followed the man into the elevator, following the scent of melted cheese coming from the common area. “Yeah, sounds good Mr Stark, thanks.”


End file.
